


Good Boy

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), BDSM Scene, Biting, Budding Love, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Flogging, Impact Play, Leather, Light Bondage, Nipple Play, POV Second Person, Praise Kink, Smut, sub!Ravi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: Half of what made Ravi such a good boy was that he knew exactly how to style himself to your tastes; the other half was how eager he was to please.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on February 15, 2016.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: I’ve been working on this since that Gayo. I spent the better part of the day finishing this up, and I’m so happy it’s done. I did quite a bit of research for this (I added a ton of links on flogging to my BDSM resources page while I was writing this) and really enjoyed writing this. Ravi’s really been asking to be the main character lately, so it’s nice to have another proper smut fic featuring him. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

The look on Ravi’s face when he first entered the room made it clear that _he_ _knew_ just how frustratingly attractive he looked tonight. By all means, he shouldn’t have been as frustrating as he was–his leather pants were nary out of place among all the leather in club, and the peeks of skin from under his fitted blazer were nothing special in a building full of half naked people. You supposed that half of it had been his attitude, and the other half had been just how well the ensemble fit him. The combination had made your throat run dry with what felt like an unquenchable thirst. You hadn’t been able to keep your eyes off him, as much as you’d tried. He’d been there fifteen minutes before he’d moved to the dancefloor–alone. You took that as your cue to leave your perch at the raised dining area and excused yourself, your friends barking encouragement at your back.

Ravi gave you a knowing smirk when you finally managed to slide in front of him–he’d been well aware that you’d noticed him and had been watching him like prey. He let you close the small distance between your bodies easily, his hands hovering over your hips until you wrapped your arms around his neck.

“I was hoping you’d be here tonight,” he admitted against your ear, voice deep and gruff, hips pressed flush against you. He knew. He knew damn well just how much that tone wound you up. His lips brushed just below your ear, peppering feathery kisses. His teeth grazed your earlobe and you yanked his head back by his hair.

“And if I hadn’t been here?” you asked him, meeting his gaze hungrily.

“I didn’t think that far,” he said, smirk turning into a goofy, sheepish smile. The kiss that followed his words made his intentions clear–fierce and hungry, yet obedient, his hips rocking against yours to the sensual R&B beat that filled the club.

“Your plan to attract me worked,” you said against his ear when the kiss broke. “You look good enough to eat.”

“Then devour me,” Ravi offered hotly against your ear, his voice so deep and eager that it sent a jolt of pure desire through your body.

“Get us a room,” you ordered firmly against his ear, fingering the collar around his neck. His grip on your hips tightened and he leaned against you, the mold of his body against yours comfortable.

“Yes Ma’am,” he agreed excitedly before slipping away into the crowd to see about renting a dungeon. You missed the press of his body on yours, but you were even more excited for what was to come. You returned to the table your friends were seated at to fetch your purse and flogger, brushing off your friend’s jabs of encouragement with a mischievous smirk.

-.-.-.-.-

As soon as the heavy oak door to the dungeon was closed behind you, Ravi turned to you and undid the single button on his blazer and stripped it off. You set your purse down on a small table near the door, not taking your eyes off of Ravi. Holding your gaze, he tossed the blazer to the side and waited. The temperature in the room felt like it’d gone up a few degrees. The harness that was under his blazer hit him in _just_ the right spots–looping over one shoulder and a band circling his chest halfway between his waist and pecs. You stepped forward until only a few inches separated your bodies and lightly brushed your fingers across his chest.

“Are your safewords still the same?” you asked. It was far from the first time you’d played with Ravi, but whatever there was between you hadn’t been defined. It was probably better that way–he wore a collar, which was warning enough–and you honestly didn’t care to linger on those boundaries at the moment, not with him half naked and half hard in front of you.

“Yes, Ma’am,” Ravi answered, his breathing starting to pick up ever so slightly. You smiled, feathering your touch over to his nipple and gently pinching it. His breath hitched, the muscles in his chest tensing deliciously.

“Good,” you hummed, closing the last of the space between you as you leaned up for a kiss. Ravi leaned down to meet you half way, just as eager as he’d been on the dance floor, his hands tentatively coming to your hips. Continuing to tug and roll his nipple, you buried your free hand in Ravi’s hair, gently directing him how to reciprocate the kiss. “You can touch me,” you breathed against Ravi’s lips, breaking the kiss. Ravi hummed his acknowledgement, his hands immediately sliding up your back. Abandoning his nipple, you wrapped your other arm around his neck, pressed your lips back against Ravi’s, and relaxed into his touch.

You let Ravi’s hands roam freely–to your shoulders, down your sides to your thighs, to your ass. He squeezed your ass and you pulled his hair, nipping at his bottom lip in warning. He let go easily, his hands sliding up your back to linger on your shoulders. His touch was hot, gentle and reverent. You broke the kiss and rested flat on your feet, nuzzling into Ravi’s neck and taking a deep breath.

“God, your cologne smells good,” you murmured just before gently biting his neck just above his collar, dropping your arms to his waist and your fingers coming to tug at the back of his harness. Ravi squirmed at the bite, his breath hitching. “Did you wear it for me?” you asked before soothing the spot you’d just bitten with a lick.

“I remembered you liked it,” Ravi admitted, caressing down your sides.

“You really were baiting me,” you laughed into his neck, squeezing him tighter to you.

“It worked,” Ravi teased playfully. You bit him again, this time drawing a lovely cry from his lips as he squeezed your hips, the sound exciting you. When you soothed the bite with a few licks, he relaxed, caressing along your hips with small, focused motions. He was purposely avoiding the flogger that rested at your hip, but his fingers kept coming dangerously close to it. You could tell he wanted it, was excited for the bite of the impacts against his skin. His eagerness made you want to make him wait. You leaned up to kiss him again, fiddling with the straps of his harness.

“Worship me with your lips and fingertips,” you ordered when you broke the kiss. Ravi turned his head and kissed your cheek.

“Yes, Ma’am,” he mumbled huskily against your cheek. He was eager, so eager, as he began to trail kisses down your neck. He crouched, descending lower towards your breasts, his hands sliding up your sides to cup them through your bra and fishnet shirt. You brought your hands to his hair, carding through it gently as he lingered at your breasts, nuzzling between, pressing kisses, and licking through the fishnet.

“Your breasts are magnificent,” Ravi cooed, lips pressed against your skin and the fishnet. He gave them a gentle squeeze, closing his mouth on the fishnet atop one of your breasts and drawing it between his lips.

“Oh?” you asked him, pushing his hair completely away from his face. He moaned, his fingers trying to suss out where your nipples were through your bra. You hummed, closing your eyes and letting him kiss, lick and fondle your breasts. Ravi was likely getting more out of it than you, but you wouldn’t argue that it felt very good or that his adoration for your breasts was a turn on. When you got tired of the attention, you gave his hair a light tug. He got the message and his hands moved back down to your waist as he lowered down to his knees. He trailed kisses down your stomach slowly, drawing small sounds of approval from your lips.

When he reached the hem of your pants, his hands dropped to your thighs, caressing the skin tight PVC and carefully avoiding the flogger. He peppered several kisses on your skin just above the hem of your pants, his hands sliding up your outer thighs and making their way to your ass. He gave your ass a light squeeze before his hands wandered south again, down the back of your thighs to brush the back of your knees before sweeping up the sides back to your ass. His next kiss was on the button of your pants, and the way he looked up at you sent waves of desire through your body. He looked like he wanted to unbutton your pants, but you tugged at his hair in silent warning. You weren’t ready to get undressed yet.

Ravi looked away, his next kiss even lower, his hands coming to the front of your thighs. You let your eyes fall closed again as you widened your stance slightly, allowing Ravi’s hands better access to your inner thighs. He kissed down your hipbone to the top of your thigh, one hand daring to slip between your legs to stroke you through your clothes. The touch was incredibly exciting, but he was trying to take more control of the situation than you were willing to give him. You tugged his head back, ordering him to stand. Ravi obeyed, coming to his feet easily. You rested your arms on his shoulders, leaning in for a quick kiss and tugging on his bottom lip as you pulled back.

“I only have a soft, thuddy flogger with me–suede. It probably won’t leave much in the way of marks. Is that okay with you?” you asked.

“Yes, Ma’am,” Ravi answered quickly, eager. You smiled up at him and patted his chest.

“Go brace yourself at the wall,” you ordered, dropping your hand back to your side. Ravi’s eyes lit up in excitement and anticipation.

“Yes, Ma’am,” he acknowledged, quickly stepping back and turning around. As he situated himself, you crossed the room to the equipment chest. After fishing out a set of leather cuffs, you returned to Ravi. He’d placed both forearms on the wall and was leaning forward slightly, his feet shoulder width apart and head bowed. You brushed your hand across his back as you came to his side.

“Give me your hands,” you instructed. He came out of the brace and held his hands out to you. You fasted his wrists together then turned him back towards the wall. “Back in position,” you ordered, stepping back. He gave the restraints a light tug to test their security but otherwise settled back into position. You rounded behind him, unhooking your flogger from the chain belt on you hip. Weakly flicking your wrist, you let the ends of the tails patter against your thigh, the sound light but enough to draw Ravi’s attention. Gathering the tails of the flagger in your hand and twisting them, you stepped closer to him again and drapped the flogger over his shoulder.

Both hands freed, you took a step back and ran a single finger lightly over his back.

“It’s been awhile since we last played with each other,” you mused, drawing sweeping designs on his back with a feather light touch. “It was a pleasant surprise to see you again.”

“I wanted to see you again,” Ravi explained. “I’ve been thinking about you a lot.”

“Oh?” you cooed, lowering your other fingers to his back and increasing the pressure slightly. You’d been thinking about him a lot too, but you weren’t going to admit it.

“Last time was so good,” Ravi elaborated.

“You were such a good boy last time. Will you be good for me this time?” you asked, remembering the way he’d taken the paddle you’d brought with you to the club that day, the gorgeous shade of red his ass cheeks and thighs had turned, his delectable cries of pain.

“I’ll try, Ma’am,” Ravi answered, squirming slightly as you ran your fingers along his harness then dipped down to trace along the hem of his pants. Running a finger up Ravi’s spine, you bent over the small of his back, getting close enough so he could feel your breath.

“Trying isn’t good enough,” you warned breathily before raising your hand and giving him a light slap just under the ring on his harness. He squirmed delightfully, letting out a startled noise.

“I’ll be a good boy,” Ravi promised.

“Good,” you hummed, dipping down so your lips brushed the small of his back. You peppered a few slow kisses and nips on the sensitive skin before pulling back slightly and blowing along his spine towards the harness. You brought both hands to his shoulders and ran your fingers down his back, repeating the action two, three, four times, varying the path of your fingers each time. The muscles in Ravi’s back shuddered under the feathery touches but his breathing was evening out. You slapped him lightly on the ass, drawing a startled cry from his throat as he jerked. Humming happily, you unfastened his harness and tossed it to the side.

You took the flogger from his shoulders, dragging it so the tails of the soft leather brushed down his back. Ravi’s breath hitched, shoulders tensing momentarily before he relaxed. You lifted the flogger high, dangling it so just the tips tickled his shoulder. Slowly, you dragged the flogger across, then down his back before lifting it and bringing it to the opposite shoulder. You repeated the motion a few more times before dropping your hand to his thigh. You stroked up his leg and his back, enjoying the way he relaxed into the feel of the soft tails.

When you reached the top of his shoulder, you pulled the flogger across the breadth of his back and down the other side, then back the way you brought it. You repeated the motion a few times before stroking up his back along his spine. At the top of his back, you lifted the flogger and brought it down for the first strike of the night–a light hit to his right shoulder. Ravi let out a small, startled yelp, his shoulders tensing then relaxing.

“Did I surprise you?” you asked, amused. Ravi squirmed, the tips of his ears turning pink.

“I zoned out,” Ravi admitted sheepishly. “It felt so nice I got lost in the sensation.”

“Such sweet words,” you hummed, pleased that he was feeling so good, “but you shouldn’t let your mind wander.”

“I’m sorry, Ma’am,” Ravi apologized, tone sincere.

“Focus on the blows,” you ordered.

“Yes, Ma’am,” Ravi acknowledged. You raised the flogger and struck him again, just as softly in the same spot as before. Ravi remained quiet, so you struck him again and again, speeding up the pace between strikes until you’d reached a nice medium paced rhythm, but not increasing the power. His breath hitched slightly with each blow. When you reached five hits, you switched to his other shoulder and repeated. After five hits you changed targets again–slightly lower on his back on the right side, then left. You aimed for the middle region, five strikes on the right followed by five on the left.

You readjusted your stance and let the next blow come down with more force–angling the strike so the tips of the tails landed on his right shoulder and dragged diagonally down Ravi’s back. Ravi jerked slightly, yelping. You repeated the stroke, silently counting to eight before switching shoulders. After eight strikes, you stepped back and brought the flogger down harder on the right side of his ass, the sound of leather on leather distinct from from the earlier blows. You knew that his pants dulled the sensation and that this particular flogger wasn’t stingy or likely to break skin, but your intent was to build his anticipation for the harder blows to come on his back. You repeated the strike on the right side of his ass a few times before switching to the other side.

Taking a few steps back, you took in Ravi’s back side, his skin not yet pink but his muscles beautifully cut. Deciding that you wanted his back angled lower, you closed the distance between you and hooked your foot around his shin to give him a light nudge, ordering him, “Step back.” He obeyed quietly and you praised him with a soft kiss to his spine and a caress with the flogger up his back. You gave him a light slap on the underside of his ass with your free hand then squeezed, drawing a strangled noise from Ravi’s throat.

“I almost want to take off your pants, but I like the way you look in them too much,” you mused aloud. You pulled your hand back and slapped his ass again. “The leather is really nice.”

“Thank you, Ma’am.” You hummed, slapping his ass again before stepping back and gathering the tails of the flogger in your hand. You brought the flogger down on the right side of his ass with the same force that you’d used earlier then gathered the tails before striking him again. You repeated the slow blows twice more before switching to the left side to deliver four more blows.

Stepping closer, you began to place diagonal strikes on his back with the same force you’d used on his ass, alternating shoulders with each blow and keeping the motion fluid so it blended together. Ravi yelped at the first few blows but quieted down as you continued on, his breathing matching the medium paced rhythm you were building. You counted to twenty then aimed lower, ten strikes to the right side of his middle back, then ten to the left. A step back, ten alternating blows to his ass.

“Such a good boy,” you praised, stepping forward and caressing the top of his ass. Ravi shifted his weight, pressing into your touch and making you smile. Bringing your hand up his back, you caressed the flushed muscles, drawing a contented moan from Ravi. “Such a good, good boy, taking this beating for me.” Running your hand back down to his ass, you leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of his shoulder. After taking a few steps back, you brought the tips of the tails down on his ass, four times on each side. A step forward, diagonal strikes to the shoulder, three right, three left, three right, three left. Mid back, two right, two left, two right, two left. More force to the upper back, right, left, two right, left, right, two left, repeated three times.

“Ten more, count off,” you ordered.

“Yes ma’am,” Ravi agreed, voice tight. You brought the flogger down with more force, the slap of the tips of the tails hitting his back and the yelp that followed incredibly satisfying. “One,” Ravi counted off, voice strained but not near his limit, not with such a gentle flogger. You brought the flogger down on the other side, same force. “Two.” You kept the rhythm slow and strong, alternating the sides of his back until he reached ten, watching him carefully, the way he tensed with each blow, admiring the flush on his back. When he reached ten, you brought the flogger to his right thigh, dangling it so the tails just brushed him, then dragged it up his body to the top of his shoulder. You switched to the other side and repeated, then draped the flogger over his shoulders.

Hands freed, you stepped in close to inspect his back. As you had hoped, no breaks in his skin, just a beautiful red flush. You brought your hands to his back, the touch gentle and his skin hot. Ravi shuddered, causing you to smile. He was so breathtaking and strong, and to have him so vulnerable under your touch was incredibly exciting.

Slowly, you brought your hands down his back and leaned forward, exhaling on his shoulder. He shuddered again and you hummed happily, continuing to caress him with a gentle touch–up his sides, inwards along his shoulders, down the sides of his spine, around to his front to tickle along the hemline of his pants. Ravi’s breath caught and you leaned down to press a kiss on his spine between his shoulders, fingers circling his belly button before skittering up his abs and around to his back, up his shoulders to his biceps and triceps then down his sides, all the way to the front of his thighs. You brought your hands up along his outer thighs to his ass, lingering there for a few moments before continuing up his back to the tops of his shoulders, then back down and around his waist to his abs. Pressing your body flush to his and letting him support some of your weight, you traced the cut of his stomach muscles, smiling when Ravi flexed under your touch so it would be easier.

“Such a good boy,” you hummed, working your way up to his pecs and searching out his nipples. His breath caught again when your finger tips rolled over the nubs, a small sound from the back of his throat followed when you started to roll them gently. You pressed a kiss to his shoulder then pulled back, bringing your hands around to rest flat on his back. “Do you need water?”

“Yeah,” Ravi rasped out, but he thought better of the response and quickly corrected himself, “Yes, Ma’am.” You hummed, rubbing a small circle on his back.

“Relax,” you ordered, pulling your hands back and taking the flogger from his shoulder. “I’ll get you some water.” You stepped away as Ravi straightened, dropped the flogger next to your purse and headed over to the small fridge in the corner of the room. You took a cold water bottle and returned to Ravi, opening it before handing it to him. He took it with both hands and a thanks and raised it to his lips, drinking down half before lowering it. You took the bottle from him and finished it off before chucking it across the room towards a trash can. It didn’t quite make it, but you didn’t care, your focus returning to Ravi.

“Come here,” you ordered, beckoning him with a finger as you stepped back towards the center of the room. He obeyed, closing the distance between you quickly and his bound hands coming up to rest on your stomach. He gazed down into your eyes with need and want, his fingers attempting to curl into the skintight black fishnet that made up your shirt. You smiled up at him and wrapped your arms around his neck, leaning up to kiss him and trapping his hands between your bodies. He was eager, incredibly so, and you could feel his half hard cock pressing against you.

“Good boy,” you praised when the kiss broke. “Now stay and watch,” you ordered, stepping away from him. You went to the bed along the far wall, turning your back to Ravi, and slipped out of your platform heels. You unfastened the button on your skin tight PVC pants and slowly worked them off, leaving you in just your underwear set and the fishnet shirt. You turned back to him, meeting his lust filled gaze. “Get on the bed,” you ordered, pointing to it.

“Yes, Ma’am,” Ravi said, excitement tinting his voice as he quickly crossed the room to the bed. He sat down and looked up at you for his next orders.

“Shoes off,” you ordered. He bent down and unlaced his dress shoes and pushed them off, his socks following. “Now lay back.” He scooted back on the bed, turning and bringing his feet up before laying back. “Good boy,” you praised, crawling onto the bed and settling down on top of his hips. “Give me your hands.” Ravi held his hands up for you, and you unhooked them from each other. Leaning forward, you fastened each hand to a bedpost.

Running your hands down his arm, to his chest and abs, you settled back on his hips, making sure his hardening cock was caught between you. Ravi lolled his head back, resting it on the bed and closing his eyes as your hands wandered back up his abs to his pecs. You cupped his pecs, pressing them up and together before drawing your hands back down until your fingertips met his nipples. Ravi swallowed in anticipation as you began to rub the sides of the nubs between your pointer and middle fingers. You switched to swirling your middle fingers around his areolas, watching him intently. Ravi really had perfect nipples—just the right size and perfectly shaped.

Pinching one and rolling the other, you began to rock your hips. Ravi moaned, jerking in his restraints at the stimulation. You shushed him, rolling the nipple you’d just pinched under your fingers as you leaned down to press kisses along his upturned jaw line. Ravi jerked in his restraints again and you nipped him, pinching his other nipple and giving it a gentle tug. Ravi let out a small moan, rolling his hips up, cock fully hard between you. You shushed him again, returning to rolling both nipples. Grazing your teeth along his throat, you pinched and tugged both nipples. Ravi grunted, his hips rolling up again.

You hummed happily at the reaction, releasing one nipple and slapping the side of his pec. You soothed the other nipple under your fingers as you nipped at Ravi’s throat, tracing his pec with your other hand. Ravi let out a pleased moan, pressing up into your touch and pulling on his restraints. You gave his pec another slap, this time making sure to catch his nipple. He hissed, flinching back, brows knit and cock twitching.

“I’m going to devour you,” you growled before closing your teeth around a patch of skin on Ravi’s neck that you knew was sensitive, hard enough to sting but not enough to leave a long lasting mark.

“ _Please_ ,” Ravi moaned, bucking his hips up and reminding you of his achingly hard cock, “Please, Ma’am.” His reaction made you laugh. You pressed your weight back on his hips, forcing him back down to the bed. He hissed, eyes screwing tightly shut.

“I’m going to savor every last bit of you,” you hummed, causing Ravi to groan in frustration as he tugged on his arm restraints. You slid down his hips slightly, kissing and nipping your way down to his chest. You flicked your tongue across his right nipple, continuing to tease his other nipple with your fingers. You scrapped your teeth on his areola and his breath caught in anticipation. You bit down on the nub of his nipple gently and tugged before releasing it and soothing it with a few passes of your tongue. You pulled back slightly, twisting and tugging on his left nipple as you exhaled hotly on the right. Ravi let out a strangled cry of pain, squirming under you and jerking on his restraints, causing you to grin. Mercifully releasing his left nipple and rolling it under your fingers to sooth it, you dipped back down and bit his right pec, drawing another cry of pain from his lips.

Not bothering to sooth the fresh bite, you returned to his right nipple, flicking your tongue across it teasingly before sucking. Another nip and tug to his right nipple before you pulled back and bit down on his pec again. Soothing this bite with a gentle lick, you slapped his other pec, making sure to catch the nipple. Ravi cried out, the noise utterly delicious. You kissed your way over to his left nipple, soothing the abused nub with a few tender licks, your fingers rolling over the right. You nipped at it gently, but soon pulled away. Sitting up, you stroked down Ravi’s body to where your bodies met, then up your body, watching Ravi as his curious gaze followed your hands. He licked his lips–in anticipation or desire, you weren’t sure, but you were overwhelmed with the desire to feel his tongue on you.

You lifted up, hooking your thumbs on your panties and pushing them down. Ravi watched intently, eyes so hungry, so eager. You shifted, pulling your panties off and tossing them off to the side. Coming to Ravi’s side, you unfastened the button on his pants.

“ _Please_ , Ma’am,” Ravi moaned, jerking in his restraints, his breathing picking up in anticipation.

“There’s not a lot of room in there, is there?” you commented, stroking his bulge through his pants.

“It’s really tight,” Ravi hissed, pressing his hips up into your touch.

“Restrained just how I like it,” you hummed, dipping your hand down to cup his balls. Ravi groaned, squirming. You smirked, stroking his bulge a few more times before unzipping his fly and dipping your fingers under the waistband of his underwear. Ravi groaned low and deep when your fingers made contact with his cock. You gave him a few short strokes before pulling his dick free of the confines of his pants.

“ _Thank you, Ma’am_ ,” Ravi moaned, relief feeling his voice. You hummed sympathetically at him, stroking him slowly.

“You endured the pain well,” you praised.

“Because I know you like it when I do,” Ravi admitted, causing you to laugh.

“Always so eager to please,” you laughed stopping mid-stroke at the base of his cock and squeezing. “But I know you like the pain. I know you get off from being tied up and teased like this. I know you get off from pleasing me. I know you get off from being a _good_ boy.” Ravi whined, jerking at his restraints and pressing his hips up. Amused and excited by the reaction, you released him and crawled up the bed. “Which means you’ll be _good_ and _please me_ by sating my appetite, won’t you?” you asked as you situated yourself so you were kneeling over his face, facing the foot of the bed.

“ _Yes, Ma’am_ ,” Ravi moaned as you settled into position. You hummed, staying raised just enough that you were beyond Ravi’s reach. Knowing how much it worked Ravi up, you slipped your hand between your legs and stroked around your entrance. Ravi tried to lift his head to reach you, whining when he couldn’t reach. You brought your fingers to your clit and rubbed it, causing Ravi to whine again. You stayed like that for a few more moments, just to frustrate him, then lowered down to lay on top of him. When Ravi’s tongue made contact, you sucked in a pleased breath.

“Good boy,” you praised as he set to work tracing your entrance with his tongue. You took Ravi’s cock in hand and pumped it. Ravi moaned, sending vibrations through your body and stalling your fingers. You let the bout of pleasure course through you before resuming to pump him. Ravi’s tongue found your clit and you pressed back slightly, kissing the tip of the head of his cock. Ravi moaned again, attempting to press his hips up. You forced him back down, splaying one hand on his hip as you continued to pump him with the other. Ravi continued to work your clit as you flicked your tongue over the tip of his cock.

You took the head in your mouth, swirling your tongue around it. Ravi made a pleased noise, his lips and tongue returning to your entrance. When his tongue dipped inside, you hummed in approval and took more of him into your mouth. You started to bob as he continued to work you open with his tongue, slightly moving your hips in time with his ministrations. He suddenly pulled back, his face pressing into your inner thigh.

“I’m close,” he hissed, hips pressing up slightly. You forced him back down and completely pulled back from his dick. Ravi groaned in frustration.

“That was quick,” you noted, squeezing the shaft just below where it met with the head.

“I’ve been hard since we got here,” Ravi whined gruffly against your thigh, his lips tickling the sensitive skin.

“Good boy for warning me,” you said, releasing him and staring down at his cock. “You’d have gotten punished if you hadn’t.”

“I promised to be a good boy,” Ravi said, starting to press kisses on your thigh.

“And you’ve been good so far,” you praised. Ravi’s tongue ran across your entrance again and you let out a small moan, nuzzling into his hip. You grazed the leather covering his hipbone with your teeth, taking his cock again and starting to slowly stroke it. He dropped his head back to the bed, tugging at his restraints.

“Ma’am, you’re driving me crazy,” he whined, his voice taking on a squeaky quality. You laughed into his hip before shifting and biting at the exposed flesh above this cock.

“I’m driving you crazy? Is that why you stopped doing what you’re supposed to?” you asked teasingly, highly amused. He wanted to stick his dick in, but you wouldn’t let him have that just yet, not until you were good and open.

“Sorry, Ma’am,” he apologized, his lips returning to pressing kisses to your thigh. You hummed your forgiveness, setting to kissing and nipping your way back to his cock. Ravi worked his way back to your entrance with new vigor. You pressed back on him when his tongue made contact, letting out a small moan of approval against the base of his cock. Taking to stroking the sensitive spot just below the head of his cock, you pressed kisses to the base, occasionally teasing him by gently sucking at the skin.

Ravi moaned as he worked his lips and tongue around your entrance. Resting your head on his hip and beginning to pump his cock properly, you focused on sensation of Ravi’s mouth, of his tongue, of the shapes he was tracing out. He pressed his tongue back inside you, working you until you could say without a doubt that you wanted something thicker. You stilled your hand on his cock, squeezing just below the head for several seconds as you debated whether or not to let him bring you to climax with his mouth. Ravi’s head dropped back and he whined, rattling his restraints.

“Ma’am, _please_ ,” he begged, his voice squeaky once more. You missed the feel of his tongue, but, really, you _did_ want his cock instead. You released him and pushed up, your mind made up.

“How badly do you want to cum?” you asked, crawling off Ravi.

“It’s hard to think straight,” Ravi panted. You turned, meeting his lust filled gaze.

“Good,” you said simply, smiling down at him. You leaned forward and unfastened one of his hands, only to secure the cuff to a post directly above his head. He’d have _much_ more wiggle room in this new position, which you felt would be better for him arms while you fucked. After you moved his other arm, you tugged off your fishnet shirt and threw it off the side of the bed. Your bra followed soon after. Ravi’s eyes were trained on your breasts, so you tauntingly ran your hands over them and gave them a squeeze before backing off and crawling down the bed to his hips. Bringing your hands to the waistband of his pants, you ordered him, “Lift.” He obeyed, lifting his hips and allowing you to tug his pants and underwear down.

“Did you bring condoms?” you asked as you freed his feet from the pants and tossed them to the side.

“In my wallet, in the pocket of my blazer,” Ravi answered.

“Good boy,” you praised, patting his thigh. “And lube?” you asked as you got off the bed and crossed to his blazer.

“Blazer pocket,” Ravi answered as you fished his wallet out. You found packets of lube where you found the wallet and the condoms were tucked into one of the pockets of his wallet. You took one of each and returned his wallet to the blazer pocket. Dropping the blazer back on the floor, you crossed the room back to Ravi.

Once you were settled on his thighs, you made quick work of sheathing and lubing him. Satisfied, you slid up his body and leaned down, catching his lips in a kiss before reaching back to position him at your entrance. Breaking the kiss, you pressed back, closing your eyes as you took in the sensation of being stretched and filled. You gave yourself a few moments to adjust,  Ravi straining beneath you.

“You feel like heaven,” he moaned, voice just as strained as his body felt. You scoffed at how cheesy the line was.

“You flatter me,” you said before catching his lips in a slow kiss. When it broke, you pressed your lips to the corner of his mouth and ordered, “Now move.”

“What?” he asked, voice breaking.

“You heard me, _move_ ,” you ordered, bringing a hand up to caress the side of his face. “Fuck me like the good boy you are. I know you know how to move your hips.” Ravi moaned, jerking in his restraints before he _moved_ , grinding up into you, pressing deeper. You gasped at the suddenness, not expecting him to have thrust _deeper_. He pulled back, starting a sloppy rhythm.

“I’ll fuck you like a good boy,” Ravi promised, shifting beneath you slightly so he had better control of his movements. His rhythm was quickly evening out, and he was altering the angle and depth of his strokes every few thrusts. You shifted, raising slightly and tilting your hips until you felt the head of his cock catch your G-spot as he pulled back. You moaned, clawing into whatever skin of his you could reach. He repeated the stroke with more force.

“ _Fuck_ ,” you hissed, “Just like that, just like that, right there.” He repeated the stroke again and again until you were pressing back to meet him with each thrust, your orgasm building quickly. “ _Faster_ ,” you ordered, and Ravi obliged, thrusting _harder_ as well. You buried your face in the crook of his neck as he pushed you higher and higher and closer to the edge. When you finally hit the edge, you bit down on the junction of Ravi’s neck and shoulders, his cry of startled pain pushing you over the edge. You came hard, your orgasm wracking your body. Ravi’s rhythm came undone and it was only a few more thrusts before he stilled deep inside you, cumming with a heady moan.

You collapsed on top of him, feeling boneless and sated. You waited until you’d come back down, until you’d started to catch your breath, until both of you’d stopped twitching to move. Ravi was completely pliant beneath you, his expression drowsy and sex hazed. You cupped his face with both hands and leaned down to kiss him, slow and passionately. He reciprocated, tugging on his restraints before giving up and going slack again.

“You are _such_ a good boy,” you praised when the kiss broke. “Only a good boy can make me cum like that.”

“I told you, I’m a good boy,” Ravi murmured, voice husky and so _deep_. You hummed, catching his lips again in a much briefer kiss as you slid your hands down his throat, over his collar, to his shoulders, and up his arms. You broke the kiss and shifted your whole body so his cock slipped out. He hissed at the stimulation and soothed him with a kiss to the forehead. You unhooked him from the bedpost then removed each cuff, carefully inspecting each wrist and giving them a kiss.

“How do your arms feel?” you asked as you slowly guided them down to his side.

“Okay,” he grunted in reply, looking drowsy.

“No numbness?”

“None.” You smiled down at him, lowering his arms to the bed.

“Good.” You slid down his body to his thighs and peeled the condom off. Knotting it, you tossed it in the trash and slid back up Ravi’s body to give him another kiss. He leaned into the kiss, his arms wrapping around your waist. “Are you sore anywhere?” you asked when the kiss broke.

“Just my back,” Ravi mumbled, seeming to grow even more drowsy by the minute.

“We should shower,” you suggested. “It’ll feel good.”

“But I wanna sleep,” Ravi protested, squeezing you closer to his body and snuffling into your neck.

“How about we take a shower, then you can nap while I put ointment on your back,” you proposed. Ravi half groaned, half whined, squeezing you so tight it hurt.

“Fine,” he agreed after a few moments, releasing you. You pushed up into a sitting position, smiling down at him.

“Come on,” you urged, taking his hands in yours.

-.-.-.-.-

“Will you be able to get home okay?” you asked as you stepped out of the club, wrapping your coat tightly around yourself in order to keep out the night cold.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” Ravi said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his trench coat.

“You’re not drowsy any more?” you asked, completely aware that you were probably being too fussy, but you couldn’t help it. You probably wouldn’t see or hear from him again for a few weeks, which meant you couldn’t _be_ there for him if he dropped. Neither of you really talked about your personal lives, so you had no idea what kind of support system he had set up in case he dropped.

“Nah, I’m awake now. I actually feel really recharged,” Ravi assured you with a goofy smile.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay? We went pretty hard tonight, even if it was a suede flogger,” you asked again. “I don’t want something bad to happen to you on your way home. I don’t want your Dom to come after me.”

“My Dom?” Ravi asked, his brows knitting together in confusion. “I don’t have a steady Dom–what gave you that idea?” Your stared at him in confusion, mouth dropping open as you tried to find words.

“Your collar–” you finally said, pointing at his neck. His hand immediately darted up to his collar. “You’ve been wearing it the last few times we saw each other. I thought–I thought maybe you got into a serious relationship and you were still seeing me on the side.”

“ _What?_ ” Ravi said confused, giving you an expression like you’d just said something extremely weird.

“I–uh–well–” you fumbled for words, feeling extremely embarrassed. “We don’t talk about our personal lives, so I didn’t feel like it was my place to pry,” you finally managed. “We only see each other once every few weeks, you know, and I thought your Dom had to be ok with it–”

“If I had a steady Dom, I’d tell you. I’d be a douche not to,” Ravi cut you off. His face was turning red, much redder than it should have been in the cold. He looked away, suddenly quite sheepish. “I, uh,” he stuttered, fingering his collar, “I started wearing a collar because I–because I like it.” He was red to the tips of his ears. “I like the way it looks, and the way it feels on my neck, and how it makes me feel–I–It just helps me get in the right headspace, you know? I just don’t feel like I’m really being submissive without one.”

“Oh,” you said in shock. “ _Oh_ ,” you repeated when his words finally processed. You could feel your face heating up in embarrassment. “I shouldn’t have assumed.”

“No, no. Most people would make the same assumption, right? I should have offered the information earlier,” Ravi tried to sooth.

“Don’t feel obliged to explain something like that. Wearing a collar is deeply personal,” you said, starting to reach up to his collar but thinking better of it.

“You’re the closest thing I have to a steady play partner. You deserved to know sooner,” he insisted. You turned away, wondering if your face could get any warmer.

“You look rough with your piercings and tattoos, but you’re actually really sentimental and sweet,” you observed as a deflector. Ravi smiled in a sweetly cute way you’d never seen before, his eyes twinkling.

“Your appearance is quite deceiving too,” Ravi commented, reaching out and tucking your hair behind your ear. Yes, your face _could_ get warmer.

“You… have my number, right?” you asked as Ravi dropped his hand back to his side.

“Yeah.”

“Don’t hesitate to call me if you drop, okay?” you reminded him. “I’m here for you, so I’ll do what I can.”

“So if I call you tomorrow asking you to come see a movie with me to help stave off the depression, you’ll say yes?” he asked, his expression turning mischievous. You smiled back at him.

“I would.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Ravi hummed.

“And you won’t have any trouble getting home?”

“Nah, I took the train,” he answered shaking his head. “Are you sure you’ll be okay? Since your friends left without you?”

“Yeah, my apartment’s close.”

“Lucky,” Ravi half whined. You hummed, stepping back.

“Be a good boy and text me when you get home, okay?” you said. Ravi grinned at you.

“I will,” he assured you before stepping back himself. “Until next time,” he bid farewell, waving before turning towards the station.

“Until next time,” you parroted, turning away as well.

You hoped next time was sooner rather than later.


End file.
